The Cancer Information Service (CIS) of West Virginia, Virginia and Ohio, National Cancer Institute Contract No. N01 CO 33026-00, is a program of the National Cancer Institute sponsored in West Virginia by the Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center at the Robert C. Byrd Health Sciences Center at West Virginia University. This project is conducted in cooperation with Massey Cancer Center at the Medical College of Virginia, Virginia Commonwealth University in Virginia and the Riverside Regional Cancer Institute at Riverside Methodist Hospitals in Ohio. Principal Investigator for the Cancer Information Service is Fred R. Butcher, PhD, Director of the Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center. The Cancer Information Service provides accurate-up-to-date information on all aspects of cancer to patients, health professionals and the general public through its 1-800-4-CANCER telephone system. The CIS outreach program serves as a catalyst for the adoption and adaptation of OCC (Office of Cancer Communications) education programs, materials and messages in the community.